


caffeine (and painful memories)

by kunbao



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunbao/pseuds/kunbao
Summary: they were what kept her alive and dead at the same time.





	caffeine (and painful memories)

**She didn’t know what she was in for when she entered the humble café located near the park, known for their greenest trees.**

She found out that they were hiring; just what she needs before her final year of college starts. To say her savings were merely depleting was an understatement; they were decreasing exponentially, and she knew she had to go find a job with her accented, passable Korean. Her parents were getting advanced in age. She felt she had to be more responsible.

When she saw the hiring notice pasted neatly on the doors of the café, she was ecstatic. Not only it offered good pay, the hours also started late, which was a bonus since she had to study all day long in preparation for her stressful school year ahead. The only requirement was just experience and being able to communicate in Korean.

She took a deep breath as she opened the door, the sound of the windchime rang softly as it hung above the doors. She was taken aback by the layout of the café, she thought this only existed in the movies and books.

The grinding of coffee beans from the finest Italian coffee machines could be heard and the comfortable leather chairs were placed systematically. The aroma of different coffee ranging from Robusta, Arabica, and many other unrecognised bean beauties permeated her nose. The wine red walls hung modern art pieces, perfect for a light discussion over the round mahogany tables as the soft jazz instrumental played, giving the place a vintage vibe.

She was taken aback for a moment as she unknowingly held her breath, taking in the rare sight for a café. She knew she wasn’t the only one that liked this as the café was filled with many patrons.

That couple over there, seemingly on a date. Another office worker in the other corner working on his assignments, and another student working frantically on the final year assignment on her laptop.

She walked over to the counter and she saw another breathtaking view.

A man, with the height of a giant, was preparing an order skilfully as his huge hands poured the foam in the cup with great expertise, creating beautiful coffee art. The brown apron fitted his body perfectly, with his hazel brown hair slicked back and his face slightly tilted. Eyes focusing on the cup of coffee with his intricate latte art.

“H-Hello? I-I’m here to apply for the vacancy for the b-barista?” She stammered unknowingly, and mentally cursed herself for having such a first impression.

The male barista turned to face her, and she was greeted by a face with perfect proportions, his fully shaped lips and cute round nose caught her attention, and she was soon staring at them before she heard him awkwardly clearing his voice.

“Yes, come, get ready to do some work! We’ve got a lot of customers since it’s rush hour! I’m Hyuk by the way,” He flashed a killer smile at her before he disappeared into the storage room and came out promptly with a brown apron, and handed her the apron.

She couldn’t believe it, not even a walk-in interview? Or some questions? She was perplexed but quickly got back to her senses and put on the apron. It must be due to her inflexible fingers, because she had difficulty tying a knot of the apron behind her back, nearing the waist.

“Here, let me help you.” His breath was fanning her neck as his fingers quickly tied the knot for her to secure the apron.

She flushed since it was long that she was in such close proximity with the opposite gender, love life long gone ever since college started.

“What’s your name? I suppose you have experience of being a barista for at least 2 to 3 years?” Hyuk cocked his head to one side, curious. She shyly told him her name and the fact that she used to work in another café a few years ago in her country. He looked at her in awe as he hurried to attend to the customers lining up in front of the cashier.

She finds out he owns the place, and named it Memories Café because he aims to create memories through a cup of coffee. He was young, but he definitely had the brains in terms of efficient marketing and product placement, being all knowledgeable in supply and demand. The technical jargon he told her in a matter of a few minutes made her dizzy before she heard a deep and low voice came out of the storage room,

“Hey Hyuk, we are running low on the cups!” Soon after a tall figure walked out of the room.

This café must only hire good-looking people, because the other tall male employee also had perfect features, with his baritone voice being the highlight. He was also in a neat uniform and he went over to Hyuk, the poor guy handling all the orders and running to and fro. _Is this one of his marketing techniques? Only hiring cute guys?_

“Hey, I’m Wonshik, are you new?” He beamed at her and she nodded shyly. She was definitely not ready when she saw Wonshik’s face closely; ethereal, but her heart didn’t pound as much as just now, and she wondered why.

Seeing Hyuk’s heavy panting and quick footsteps walking to the cashier to take more orders, she realised she needed to help, and rushed behind the café countertop to prepare the orders.

The stream of customers didn’t stop until it was after lunch time, where most employees would have returned. _What a first day for a job_. She panted heavily as her hands pressed hardly onto the table and everything around her was spinning.

She broke out in cold sweat and her vision was slowly blurring. Too much for her body with low blood sugar. She felt her figure about to collapse when she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms scoop her up, and her legs dangled. She leaned against the firm chest, and blacked out.

**—**

She slept for a few hours and when she awoke she jolted up, she didn’t realise how much she slept until she saw the clock hung on the white wall, four in the evening. It took her long enough to realise that she was no longer in the café and that she was in another room. She looked around and saw a board with a schedule neatly pasted, and a picture of 6 guys were framed up.

“I’m sorry, it must have taken a toll on you for a part-timer.” Hyuk walked in with a silver tray, on top sat homecooked food. He placed it down on the table beside her and sat directly opposite her in one of the chairs.

“It’s okay, the pay makes it worth.” She sat up from the couch as she muttered and loudly slurped the noodles. This is pure heaven. She let out a satisfied hum and he let out a hearty laugh.

“You are definitely hired!” Hyuk smiled at her again, but this time was different. It held sincerity and it was pure, genuine, unlike the one he showed her behind the counter with Wonshik around. She’s not quite sure what to feel, although her pounding heart told her otherwise. She was about to open her mouth to say something when someone suddenly interrupted her.

“Hyuk, we’ve got a problem.” Wonshik walked into the break room with the schedule in his hands. She froze as the noodles stopped midway.

“Hakyeon and Taekwoon have exams, Hongbin is on foreign exchange and Ken is sick. We definitely need people to work the night shift.” Hyuk let out a huge sigh at the sudden problem, “Hyuk, I will do the night shift with her, it’s fine.” Wonshik gave a firm pat on Hyuk’s shoulder and Hyuk shook his head.

“No Wonshik, you go home after your normal shift. You have tests coming up.” He said firmly and Wonshik opened his mouth in shock. “But you hav-” Wonshik was suddenly cut off by Hyuk and Hyuk pushed Wonshik out, “There, it’s settled, now go out there and take the orders! I will be right out.”

She gave Hyuk a suspicious look and he could only give her a sheepish smile as he went out promptly to handle the increasing amount of customers. _Was the night shift this important for him to turn away from his schedule?_

She didn't think much of it as she rested for awhile more before continuing to work, and work, and work. She could hardly believe she had just started today. She heaved out a heavy sigh as she slumped onto one of the comfy sofas near the counter, and made a hot latte for herself to calm herself down.

“Sorry, today was really busy for me too. I was taken aback. But hey, we earned quite a fair bit today!” Hyuk exclaimed trying to cheer her up, but she was too tired to process anything at the moment.

She mentally cursed when she remembered she still has to work the night shift for five consecutive days.

_All for the pay, for the pay, the pay._ She then calculated the figure she would earn and it all amounted to a significant four figure amount, and she let out a satisfied hum. Her stomach growled loudly, signalling her that she didn't eat for the past few hours.

—

After six hours of night shift with many small breaks in between, she could finally head home and grab something to eat from a convenience store. She and Hyuk locked up the café and as she took her cream sweater ready to exit, he suddenly held her by the wrist.

“Wait for me, it's late out and I’m walking you home. Want to go get some chicken and beer? Your stomach was growling pretty loudly.” Hyuk asked her amusingly as he let out a deep chuckle, and she blushed.

“Chicken and beer would be good, let's go.” She could no longer wait, it's been long since she ate. She took to her feet, carrying her petite self out of the café, rushing to a 24/7 fried chicken store that's still open. They hurried to a nearby convenience store to grab a few cans of beer and they walked briskly to her house, then walked up the stairs to the roof. She took in the sight she saw, seeing it for the first time as she never really had the time to explore her house rooftop.

 The cold wind brushed her face, reminding her that winter was coming and she should wear thicker layers. The sound of a can opening disrupted her random thoughts. Hyuk passed a can of beer to her, and she took a sip. The bitter taste entered her throat. She wasn't really a fan of beer, but today she wanted to drink everything away. Her worries, her stress.

She ripped open the package for the fried chicken, and she brought a drumstick to her mouth, munching on it silently. Hyuk followed after, and they both ate in silence before suddenly,

“I-”

“I-” 

Both of them then laughed and he signalled for her to go first.

“I just want to thank you for taking care of me today, I must say, it's been hard so far but the pay really makes it worth. But seriously, thank you. You’re a great boss that cares for your employees’ welfare.” She muttered loud enough for him to hear, while finishing the drumstick and took another sip of beer. She may have tasted heaven as she understood why there was a combined word of chicken and beer there and then.

“Alright, my turn.” Hyuk cleared his throat as if getting ready for a speech. “You are a really efficient employee, hands working fast and accurate for the orders. I must admit you’re better than Wonshik when he first started. Don't tell him!” He put his index finger to his lips and she really laughed out loud this time, and his jaw dropped in disbelief. 

“You laughed! I must take note of today’s date!” Hyuk stared at her with his hazel brown eyes opened wide as he cutely pointed at her while covering his ‘o’ shaped mouth. She found that adorable. 

Unknowingly, their faces were in close proximity as they sat closely next to each other, unknowingly huddling up due to the cold wind. She quickly realised this and pulled away before they could get any closer. She frantically muttered, “I-I have to go now. It's getting late.” She got down from the ledge and he followed suit. He then followed her to her doorstep.

“T-Thanks for w-walking me home today.” She scrunched her face and cursed internally when she realised how much she was stuttering and he chuckled.

“No problem, I will go now~ sleep well~” He waved energetically at her and she waved back. She unlocked the door and he slowly walked away, showing his tall and lean back view. She marvelled at the sight for a while before he suddenly turned back.  

“Aren't you going to go in? It's cold outside!” He exclaimed and she jolted in surprise. She nodded her head quickly and went in and unknowingly slammed the door. She leaned on the white door, heart pounding frantically.

Symptoms of a pounding heart and stuttering words told her clearly what she was feeling right there and then.

But then again, how could this be? It had only been a day, there was no way for her to feel emotions for her boss so soon. Not like she could anyway, afterall, he was her superior.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of any more thoughts about her own feelings. She washed up and mentally prepared herself for the following day.

**—**

Three weeks seemed to zoom past like it was nothing, and she hoped a day had more than 24 hours. Everything was all coming back to her. Start of her final year in college, saving up for her expenses, and fretting over her grades. Her final year of college finally started, with her Psychology module starting with the heavy content accompanied with all that complicated jargon. She often find herself lightheaded reading all the terms. She often clocked in for work in the evening, working the night shift and only getting a few hours of sleep before she started her lesson again.

In a matter of weeks, the figures in her savings account were increasing, but so were her severity of her dark circles and eye bags. She had gotten used to the feeling of being dizzy, she would quickly make herself a cup of coffee, downing it to keep herself awake.

She, Wonshik and Hyuk became good friends as Wonshik and Hyuk were always at the café, the others were occasionally down for their shift before they disappear for a few days. Hyuk didn't seem to mind as he understood that they had their own commitments. He was a rare boss to find.

Wonshik started to notice her frail figure and exhausted face, and began to worry for her health. He quickly reported this to Hyuk, which didn't seem too surprised. Hyuk and Wonshik decided to observe her a little longer to see if there was any improvement.

Three days later was the limit where the both of them forcefully put down the cup of coffee she was about to serve to a customer, and Hyuk quickly pushed her into the rest room.

“You. Have. To. Rest.” Hyuk firmly said it and pushed down her shoulders, forcing her to sit down on the office chair. “But I have to work- ” She pouted as she muttered.

“Shush. It’s paid leave. Now sleep.” Hyuk brought his index finger to her lips to shut her up and her back immediately straightened, she then quickly scooted to the couch and lied down. Before she knew it, she was in a deep sleep.

It must have been special, because that afternoon, she dreamt. She didn't dream in a long time, often too tired when she comes home from college and headed for the bed with her arms spread open and falling asleep within minutes.

—

_“Hey! This way to the ferris wheel!” Someone of huge palms grabbed her tiny wrist and ran for the ferris wheel. She took a while to scan her surroundings in her dream as she ran and she found herself in a sea of people, they had the game and food booths, selling popcorn and candy floss with some rides like the Viking too. Most families were out together or couples were on a date._

_“You are not afraid of heights, right?” A voice made her turn her head back towards the tall figure, before realising that it was.. Hyuk? What was he doing here?_

_“Come, it's our turn soon.” He looked at her warmly with a blinding smile, as his hand pat her head lovingly. He was dressed in a simple white oversized shirt with black skinny jeans, with sneakers and a black cap to complete his look._

_His fashion sense was simple, but he sure made it seem like an outfit on the catalogue for a fashion brand. At least she thought so._

_“Come, move into the capsule!” Hyuk pulled her in and he must have used too much strength, because she ended up right in his arms. She awkwardly scooted away and quickly sat beside Hyuk, and soon stared outside the capsule to look at the scenery. The carnival must have been nearly outside the city, because when she stared outside she could see the city lights._

_The captivating skyline drew her attention for a long time, and there was comfortable silence in the capsule, she and Hyuk enjoying the night scenery that she hasn’t got to truly appreciate in a long time ever since she’s in Korea._

_This didn’t last long when she suddenly felt her body being jerked violently by someone else._

_—_

“Hey! Wake up! We are closing up!” A low voice rang in her ears and she sprang up, being shocked for the umpteenth time. Wonshik laughed at her loudly, his loud baritone laughter echoing throughout the room. She blankly stared at Wonshik, and realised it was dead quiet outside. She quickly headed out and not a single soul was spotted and most of the lights were off.

“Hey, let’s quickly go out because I will need to close the entire shop. Hyuk left early saying he has to get something.” Wonshik came out of the room with his black backpack, getting ready to close the café. She nodded and went to get her stuff before he pulled down the metal ledge and locked everything up, just then she heard footsteps becoming louder and louder in her direction.

“Hey! There’s a night market a few streets down! Let’s go together!” Hyuk exclaimed as he quickly stopped in front of her. Panting more than usual, he held the bag to her face and she quietly chuckled. Wonshik raised a side of his eyebrow and slowly took a few steps back, hands tucked in his pockets.

“I’m passing this one. Have fun you two, don’t get home too late! Use protection!” He shouted and quickly ran when Hyuk gave him a death glare. “That guyreally…” Hyuk awkwardly laughed and ran his hands through his hair while her cheeks flushed furiously.

“Er.. do we go now?” She muttered under her breath before the strong wind suddenly blew her long, dark brown hair in all directions. She gasped loudly as she struggled to keep them all in place.

Hyuk simply laughed and soon she felt big warm hands covering her head. He took a few locks of hers and slowly tucked it behind her ear.

There was a pregnant pause before she heard a feminine voice behind the both of them.

“Dear! I finally got the food! Shall we go? Did you ask your friend along?” A lady just a little shorter than Hyuk trudged over to Hyuk’s side, snaking her arm around his waist. He gave the lady an endeared smile.

She thought otherwise.

—

She passes by the same shop 2 years later. Glancing at the shop from a safe distance, she still remembers the same guy. 

 


End file.
